2014.03.12 - Beyond The Grave
Over a day has gone by since Superman brought the defeated Darkseid to Metropolis to let the world know that it could and had been done. After disappearing to the Moon for twenty-four hours, he now pauses atop the roof of the Daily Planet to watch the city. Even here his super-charged senses can take in almost everything happening within Metropolis. In the middle of the rooftop, it begins as a shimmer, a tiny mote of light that extends vertically like a sword slash toward the ground. The slash widens, rending visible reality, until it can be seen through. Sif, The Goddess of War stands, dressed in white and silver armor and leather with hints of inlaid gold and a pristine white cape flowing down her back to brush against the floor. Her sword at her hip, a shield on her arm, and a winged circlet on her head with her hair pulled back into a tightly pleated braid. She looks, every bit, the Valkyrior she once was. At her side is Thor, dressed in gleaming dress armor that is worn so very rarely. Brought out only for the most political or special of occasions. It wasn't even what was worn for their wedding! His golden hair is pleated back at the temples to a tie at the back of his head. The rest is left to fall in a brillant cascade down past his shoulders. His beard is neatly trimmed. Mjolnir hangs from its holder at his right hip and his crimson cape falls from his broad shoulders in a regal drape to the floor. The Asgardians pause a moment after stepping through, Thor leading the way, until their eyes settle upon the Man of Steel hovering above. "Superman. We come to thee bearing a message from Valhalla," says Sif, her tone regal and formal, as she settles to Thor's side and her piercing blue-silver eyes settles upon the kryptonian before them. Thor, at Sif's side, stands silently for the moment, chin tipped upward in the manner of a husband sharing a burden with his wife. Superman looks down as the portal opens, understandably wary of portals suddenly opening in the city he protects after the last few weeks. But the sight of Thor and Sif cause him to lower his guard, descending to the rooftop so that he can stand at eye level with them. “You do?” his brow creases in confusion, head tilting slightly. He doesn’t know any Asgardians that aren’t here right now. Sif bows her head slightly to Superman. "Aye. It was my duty, my honor and my privilage to escort a fallen comrade to the Hall of Warriors and he has asked that a message before delivered to those he left behind." She turns her eyes up to her husband and offers a faint smile and a tiny nod of her head. "Lo there does Anthony Edward Stark see his Father. Lo, does he see his Mother and his Brothers and his Sisters. Lo does he see the line of his people, back to the beginning. Lo, do they call to him and bid him take his place among them in the halls of Valhalla, where his enemies are vanquished and the brave live Forever. The Man of Iron bids thee, as our do our prayers, to mourn not, but rejoice for he has died the Glorious Death, and now finds rest and peace among the Halls of the Hallowed Dead, until the War Trumpets call him forth at Ragnarok," says Thor, entoning that sense of ritual and rite in the Norse Final Prayer, almost unchanged from the original aesir prayer that he uses here. The timing has the feel of them having had practice with this before, and that Thor's words are the opener, the reason. The Message is still to come. A look of relief crosses Superman’s face. He sighs and it seems at once that a great weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He even smiles. It’s not the kind of afterlife his parents taught him about but when faced with the actual Thunderer and his consort it’s impossible to doubt the existence of Valhalla. “So he’s with you? I’m glad. If anybody deserves a party for the rest of eternity, it’s him.” The Goddess gives a gentle and serene smile. "We are to tell you that you were right. That he died redeemed and doesn't regret a moment of what he did. That he would do it again without hesitation." Sif bows once the message is delivered and when she straightens her hand comes to rest on the hilt of her sword. "He has been given his reward and has moved on to the next part of the cycle." Thor nods, lending weight to Sif's words and Duty. He waits at the Valkyrior's side, eyes upon the Man of Steel. “I’m ... thank you.” For once, Superman is at a loss for words. All the time he spent beating Darkseid t keep his powers at bay he wondered if he’d told Tony the right thing. If not killing the God of Evil was indeed the right decision. But these words at once relieve him of all that guilt and grief. “So, that’s it, then?” he cannot mask the mournful tone, “He’s gone? Forever?” Sif looks up at her husband, pain flashing in her eyes for a split second before she turns back to Superman and with an outward calm that is starting to wear down on the inside, she smiles softly. "Until he is called upon come Ragnarok and then next life cycle begins. He has only left this realm. He continues on to the next one now." Her grip releases on her sword. "So long as you celebrate his life, remember him, and honor him... He is not truly gone. Where he is now, he watches over all those he cherishes. Feel joy for him." Thor glances down at his wife, hearing Superman's mournful tone and now seeing how much this costs her. He brings a hand up to rest upon Sif's shoulder briefly before he looks to Kal-El and steps forward to offer the other man a hug. Fairly matched in strength and toughness, Thor has no fear of being crushed by this being, nor of crushing him in return. "As has been said, Superman. Mourn not. He is redeemed and stands with the Brave. We shall see him again, and fight once more at his side, in this Cycle or the next," says Thor. His voice is soft, rumbling from his chest with the gentle feel of a distant thunderstorm. He smells of rain, a gentle spring shower that promises new life after a long drought. The hug is not something Superman was expecting but he pats Thor on the back in return, not wanting to appear ungrateful for the whole thing. When he steps back he shrugs his shoulders lightly, still unable to help his tone. “That’s easy to say but he didn’t need to die. It wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t made that deal with Darkseid in the first place. If you’re conveying messages then can you please tell him I’m sorry?” Sif nods her head, keeping that gentle and serene smile in place. "Aye. I will deliver your message." She steps up to hr husband, reachimg out to lay a hand on his arm, when she pauses and lifts her eyes to the kyrptonian. For a moment, she allows the mask to drop and her own pain is obvious. "You are are wrong. Nothing about it is easy to say. However... Recognize that Tony made his choice likely knowing full well the consequences it would have." She then brings her hand down on Thor's arm full, slips ever-so-easily back into her role as Valkyrior and buries her own emotions under a level of peace she clearly does not feel. "When you are ready." Thor's head tilts to one side at seeing Superman's guilt. The Thunderer seems not to fully understand the sentiment, but as Sif steps to him and draws his attention, the aesir prince nods and takes a step back from Superman, to give him some space. "If you have need of us, Call. I will hear thy prayers, and will come to thy aid as best I can," says Thor. "One question more, if I may, Superman? You did make mention of Darkseid?" Superman's word cause Sif to glance up at Thor before she nods to the Man of Steel and then grins faintly. "It was a pleasure speaking with you." A look is given to her husband. The request to go home is on the tip of her tongue... Instead, she pulls herself together and nods. "Ready for the next?" Thor appears thoughtful, and smiles wnaely at Sif. "Tigra?" Category:Log